Dulces pesadillas
by A Massacre song
Summary: Sus reiteradas y terroríficas pesadillas conducen a Edward al suicidio. Sin embargo, alguien a quien no veía hace tiempo regresa, y, tal vez, no sean tan horrorosas como parecen. Maybe AU y slash. C&E. Mi primer oneshot, no sean crueles.


**Título:** Sweets Nightmares**  
Pareja/ Personajes:** Carlisle/ Edward, mención de algún Volturi.**  
Advertencias: ****¿Slash?****,** violencia, ataques mentales, violación, escenas fuertes.**  
Resumen: **_Tras una sesión de tortura por parte de los Volturi, Edward se harta de sus repetidos ataques de pánico e histeria en medio de sus horrendas pesadillas y decide quitarse la vida una intranquila noche en el hospital. No obstante, alguien a quien no veía hace tiempo decide visitarlo mientras está conciente, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, debía vivir un poco más. _Oneshot medio drabble.**  
Clasificación: **tengo dudas... a ver... no sé bien si Carlisle y Edward son pareja acá o no, capaz que es simple adoración o relación fraternal. No sé. Pero le daría un T por los traumas del menor y la forma de expresión. Aunque esté medio mocho, es intento d volver a la escritura xD**  
Nota de la autora: **imaginemos que los vampiros sangran y duermen o están en coma. Es simple, deberían hacerlo. Aparte, a decir verdad, no sé si realmente estará en un hospital o enfermería bizarra. Ah, y o esto está situado antes de Crepúsculo, o Bella anda en alguna parte haciendo algún algo. Wue, los dejo leer xD ah! y no sean crueles, es el primer oneshot que escribo y

* * *

_Esta oscuro. Horriblemente oscuro, como todos los días. Tal vez habían pasado unas horas, unas semanas, meses, o casi hasta años. No lo sabía. Porque todas las veces en las que me despertaba, me volvían a dormir. Y no necesariamente arrullándome o drogándome. Oh, no, no, no. Los Volturi suelen tener otros métodos. Quizás no son aceptados por la gente, pero ellos los practican. Seguido. Conmigo, un no tan amable vampiro americano. Sí; ellos odian los americanos y yo los odio a ellos. Aunque a veces, debo admitir, deseo haber nacido en otro lugar más aceptable entre los europeos. ¿Eso es traición a mi patria? Creo que mi cobardía y mi nuevo capricho por vivir me obliga a perder el honor. Y tal vez eso produce que mis castigos sean aún más merecidos._

_Fuerzo mis ojos a observar el alrededor. Ya están cansados de existir, es la única parte de mi cuerpo que es razonable en eso, pero los obligo a hacerlo. Mi celda está oscura, sin ventanas, húmeda y manchada de sangre, mi sangre, hace donde momentos me desmayé apunto de ahogarme en ella. Sin embargo ya desperté y esos momentos seguro habrán sido mucho más largos de lo que me parecen. Me muevo apenas, vibrando las piernas, y descubro que no estoy encadenado. Mis grilletes siguen en la celda, pero no están ahogando mi libertad. Habrán asumido, entonces, que ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir manteniéndola. Mis piernas se partieron en cuatro, están inútiles y sólo atraen dolor. Mis brazos... de alguna forma siento la sangre caliente emanar de las heridas. También están quebrados. Sólo que, a diferencia de mis piernas, no están torcidos hacia los lados. Todavía y apenas puedo mover mis manos. Respiro dificultosamente, no puedo olfatear. Y el dolor de todo el cuerpo me produce pitidos en los oídos, me parece que me voy a desmayar. Otra vez. Estoy cegado, sin sentidos, y aún así escucho un ruido metálico, un chirrido, unos pasos y luego la cerradura. No conté los pasos, acciono a cerrar los ojos. Como si eso fuera a evitar lo que me sucederá._

_-¡Levántate, yanqui! – me gritan aunque sepan que no puedo. Seguro que simplemente quieren marcar liderazgo en mí. Algo me golpea las costillas, algunas de ellas se desprenden, otras ya desprendidas vibran. Me quedo sin aire mientras recibo otro golpe que me tumba boca arriba, escupiendo sangre. Abro los ojos por escasos segundos para darme cuenta de que estoy apunto de quedar inconsciente de nuevo. Me marea estar despierto, pero mis ojos se enfocan en una figura. O tal vez eran dos, no sé. Aquella persona se inclina hacia mí y siento una presión en el cuello. Me está estrangulando, y lucho con todas mis fuerzas por atraer el aire a mi cuerpo. No sirve, y me arrojan lejos, provocando que me golpee contra una pared. Mi cabeza empieza a doler, y algo caliente se escurre desde mi frente a mi mentón. Entrecierro los ojos y miro difuminadamente la escena mientras todo mi cuerpo me dice a gritos que estoy en el punto máximo de soporte. No obstante no lo escucho, y observo cómo Marco jala de mi pierna rota y me tira al centro de la habitación. Profiero un gemido muy bajo cuando en realidad podría gritar, y gritar. No lo sé realmente, pero no lo hago. Todo está negro, veo una sonrisa. Una enorme sonrisa se extiende por un rostro sombrío. Algo no anda bien, bueno, nunca lo anduvo, pero ahora está peor. Mucho peor. Me hablan en mi cabeza, como siempre, algo que no hubiera querido oír y no puedo recordar. Por alguna razón, me hace estremecer. Le tengo miedo a algo del que no puedo acordarme, pero que escuché en su mente. Y entonces, pasó._

_Sentí unos dedos desabrocharme mis pantalones con violencia, rasguñándome. Me los arrancó sin ningún cuidado, mis piernas chillaron por las fracturas. Sentí algo que caía pesado, y luego, mis piernas se abrieron estrepitosamente. Sentí un horrible dolor apoderarse de toda mi cintura y la falta de aire se hizo aún más notable. Grité aunque no quería, escuchando risas y algunos pocos huesos sanos romperse. Estaba en una tortura. Eso era la verdadera tortura._

Me desperté agitado, jadeando e intentando introducir aire a mis pulmones. Era imposible, no podía. No podía inducir el suficiente oxígeno a mi cuerpo. Escuché un pitido acelerado que no provenía de mis oídos como antes, pero no pude distinguir su origen. Seguí jadeando con más fuerza sobre mi cama mientras mis propias pulsaciones me aturdían. De repente, el blanco de las paredes de la sala se tiñeron de negras y manchas de rojo. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, torturando mis pupilas, ante el escenario que se me presentaba. -¡NO! – grité, abriendo nuevamente mis ojos. Otra vez en el hospital, tratando de respirar. Parpadeé, y mis traumas se presentaron de nuevo. Me sacudí violentamente entre las sábanas de la camilla, para descubrir que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, siquiera para parpadear, volvía a estar en ese lugar. Nunca creí que fuera tan débil, sin embargo decidí quedarme con los ojos abiertos. No era _tan_ esencial para un vampiro pestañear. Pero sí (al menos cuando enfermaban) respirar. Y en ese momento no podía. Me sacudí, arqueando la espalda. Jadeé, respiré agitado, pero algo me impedía ingresar el aire a mis pulmones. Entonces, agarré con fuerza el tubo del respirador y lo arranqué rápidamente. El aire debía llegar solo, pero por alguna razón parecía que algo estaba tapando mi tráquea, algo invisible, que no sentía pero estaba ahí. Sujeté con fuerza las sábanas en mis puños mientras trataba de inspirar. Mis pulmones parecía no entrar dentro de mi tórax. En medio de mi histeria, me rasguñé mi propio abdomen en una reacción ilógica para que mi diafragma se ensanchase. Mi sangre se escurrió desde los arañazos, manchando la suave tela de algodón blanco de los lienzos que me cubrían hasta la cintura. Quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas, porque siempre era igual. Todas las noches desde que estaba conciente, fuera de coma, recordaba partes de mi trauma, cosas que me hacían temblar y parecían no tener final. Pero decidí ponerle fin a todo.

En medio de mi ataque de pánico, en medio de que las paredes se cerraran y todo lo tortuoso estuviera dándose a cabo, manoteé algo en la mesita de luz. Tenía, porque a veces me gustaba leer a medianoche. Desastrosamente traté de tomar uno de los libros, pero cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Me desesperé, cada segundo que pasaba era una bocanada de aire que trataba de atraer a mí pero que rápidamente me rechazaba. La vida me atentaba, todo salía siempre mal y no quería seguir viviéndolo ni un minuto más. Tomé rápidamente la lámpara, dirigí mi mano al foco y lo apreté hasta que reventó, ignorando el ardor de mi mano y las punzadas de los pequeños cristales. Me quemaba la mano, sí, pero sujeté con fuerza el trozo de vidrio más grande que conseguí atrapar. En ese momento no pensé en nada, ni en nadie. Mi situación era horrible, mis huesos quebrados, a medio soldar, mis constantes pesadillas debido al trauma. ¿Mi familia? Todos muertos. Ah, si tendríamos que hablar de _ese_ tipo de familias, entonces me había separado de ellos hace tiempo. Y realmente no sabía cómo ni cuándo había aparecido en ese hospital, totalmente alejado del castillo de los Volturi, en mi país natal. No me importaba absolutamente nada. Nadie se quejaría por mí, nadie reclamaría mi cuerpo. Ya lo había decidido. Llevé mi improvisado puñal hacia mi tráquea, esperando a suicidarme.

Nada pasó.

Me pregunté por qué no moría. El aire seguía sin llegar a mis pulmones. Pero algo hacía una excepción. Un roce. Supe que no era cualquier roce al instante. Había una presión en la mano que sostenía el vidrio, provocando que mis dedos dejaran el agarre y soltara el cristal antes de haberlo clavado en mi garganta. También otra, que con más suavidad me acariciaba la frente. No entendí lo que pasaba, mi vista se había nublado entre las peores pesadillas y la realidad.

_Pestañea._

Alguna parte de mi cerebro escuchó esa orden. No sabía de dónde había salido o de quién, pero la tranquilidad que irradiaba me calmó. Era familiar, tranquila, pacífica... pronto empecé a calmarme un poco más. Pestañeé con miedo, pero sólo se vio negro al cerrar mis párpados, desinfectado de dolorosos recuerdos. Mis sentidos comenzaron a aclararse. Escuché mis pulsaciones en la máquina médica, empezaban a calmarse. Sentía dolor. Tibio. El tacto era tibio. Familiar, y suave. Su olor también. Dulce. Miel. Parecido al mío. Excepto por la parte de las manzanas. Lo reconocí instantáneamente, pero no quise pensar en él. Siempre había pensado en él, y su esposa. Fácilmente podría confundirlo, muchas veces lo había hecho.

Entonces se me aclaró la vista. Y vi. La sala blanca, impecable del hospital. La ventana a mi derecha, reflejaba el firmamento nocturno a través del fino cristal y las cortinas blancas de seda. Mis sábanas, por su parte, rompían con el perfecto ambiente. Eran claras también, pero manchadas con un rojo carmesí humeante de mis heridas. Miré a quien quería ver. Un semblante hermoso. Perfecto. Sus manos níveas reposaban en mi frente y muñeca. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca que se fundía con el pálido de su piel. Me miraba con ojos acaramelados, cálidos. Su cabello dorado se cernía sobre el costado derecho de su frente, descendía primero lacio, y luego se rizaba en las puntas. Sonreía. No pude evitar pensarlo.

_Carlisle_.

-Carlisle... – me esforcé a decir. Él siseó, silenciándome suavemente. – Respira, Edward – me ordenó sonriente. No lo veía hace bastante, y seguía igual que siempre. Claro, jamás cambiaría de su estacionaria edad de 23 años. Sin embargo, era increíble que me siguiera dirigiendo la palabra... Respiré algo agitado, pero más calmado que antes. El pánico se había esfumado. Ahora reinaba la paz en toda mi mente. – Duerme, hijo. Estaré aquí por si necesitas algo. – me susurró dulcemente mientras me acariciaba la frente. Sabía que lo hacía a propósito. Carlisle conocía que a mí me gustaban las caricias en aquella parte de mi rostro. No pude evitar obedecerlo esta vez. Cerré mis párpados memorizando cada facción reciente en su semblante, sin soltar cada detalle de su rostro inglés cincelado por su perfección. Y me quedé profundamente dormido, olvidando por completo los traumas y pesadillas del que sería preso otra vez en medio de sus agradables caricias.

* * *

Wue; tírenme reviews y salvo a un gatito enfermo, tírenme tomates y los recibo gritando "ROMANO~OOO!!" 8D


End file.
